saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Sky Online
Red Sky Online is a VRMMORPG released worldwide on July 21st, 2026. It is a Game Focused on a Post Nuclear Raypunk/Atompunk setting. Overview Red Sky Online is a game that has an Atompunk/Raypunk setting including elements of Raygun Gothic, Pupuluxe, alongside other forms of 1940s, 1950s, and 1960s Retrofuturism. It takes place in an Alternate Timeline where Nikola Tesla's technology was not suppressed leading to advancement of modern technology about a century or more ahead of time. By 1969 4th and 5th generation Nuclear Weapons were being manufactured and the internet is even more pervasive than in the real world. But on July 4th 1979 The Soviet Union Started World War Three and left the earth scarred. The Game takes place Twelve Years Later when people Emerge From their Nuclear Shelters to rebuild the now ruined world. Lore Red Sky Online/Lore The backstory of the game is integral to the setting. The game takes place in an alternate timeline where World War Three wiped out most of the population leaving the world a vast nuclear wasteland in 1979. The Year is 1991, and People are emerging from their Fallout Shelters and are greeted with a post apocalyptic landscape. It is up to the survivors to rebuild society or just survive to make ends meet. In this alternate timeline the confiscated works of Tesla's Technology was released to the public domain by the US Government in 1947 after the Roswell Incident. The Result was a huge leap in societal and technological advancement. The most significant change was the introduction of Occult Technology, technology that operated on the laws of metaphysics and magic. This advancement however may have been premature as the Soviet Union also gained a hold of such technologies and an ensuing arms race ended up escalating into nuclear war in 1979. The central theme of Red Sky Online is for every player to be able to make their mark on the world and the story of the Post Nuclear setting. Gameplay Unlike Most games players can use various Nuclear and Antimatter Weapons in addition to conventional weapons and Directed Energy Weapons. Among these include the Davy Crockett Atomic Rifle and the B61 Thermonuclear Bomb. Unlike Most Games there's no HP or Level System and No Limit to how many skills a player can learn. The point of this is not only because of a desire for realism but also because in Red Sky Online you play in an All or Nothing experience. Do what you can to Survive and what you will to thrive. The most significant trait of it however is that it is an Open World type game, meaning anything can happen giving it a high degree of unpredictability and in turn more danger and surprises. Factions Factions in Red Sky Online are based on political or sociological ideology. There can be many factions at any one given time. Different guilds belonging to the same Faction are more likely to get along while those that are dissimilar are more unlikely. Out of all the factions there are three in particular that are the most influential in the game. Founding Fathers The Founding Fathers or simply called the Founders for short, are a group whom wish to restore the Pre-War society that once was. This group is mainly founded on Tradition and Restorationist Values. This group wishes to Refound the fallen nations that once were. People in this faction tend to have very civilized forms of organization within their groups making them the most civilized in terms of communal standards. Not surprisingly many Players in this faction are Politicians, Lawyers, Businessmen, and other similar White Collar occupations in Real Life. Thunderbird Tribe The Thunderbird Tribe is a faction primarily made up of Natives who wish to reclaim their heritage and see the collapse of all society as a chance to do so. They are in direct conflict with the Order Of The Founders in terms of values and beliefs. They are also obsessed with finding a means to restore the environment back to it's tribal state. They do not believe in owning land or borders and in fact believe that mankind belongs to the land. Most Players in this faction belong to indigenous cultures or have a high respect for them in real life. Twilight Children The Twilight Children are anarchists and simply wish to see the world stay as it is because it fit's their needs and wants in a sociological standpoint, total freedom. Highly individualistic, this faction is the most diverse in terms of values and belief. The only one that defines this group is a do as you wish kind of attitude. This chaotic and carefree nature makes this group the most unpredictable and hard to read and so as of yet they hold most of the influence. Many in this group tend to be selfish and violent but not necessarily evil. This is a new world for them and they see this as an opportunity to fully explore the world and themselves. Their mentality is similar to children, a sort of "Lost Boys" Mentality. Most Players in this faction are in fact Minors in which many are Teenagers or are Adults in Blue Collar professions in real life. Guilds Guilds in Red Sky Online are less like guilds and more like Survivalist Groups. Many are nomadic or wanderers. Because of this it isn't uncommon for Guilds to end up trading or traveling with each other from time to time. Technology Conventional Technology Occult Technology Occult Technology is a form of technology based on Etheron Energies rather than Physical Energies. It is theorized magic users came about due to the use and development of said technology exposing their bodies to high levels of Etheron Energy. Superpowers In the game there are superpowers that players can use. Ranging from Psionics and Magic to super strength or regeneration. A player can have more than one of these powers and in game lore is said to be the result of Pre-War eugenic experiments and genetic mutations passed onto offspring due to the Nuclear Fallout. However one is not required to choose any of these special traits to play the game. The only powers that are not allowed are Immortality or any Almighty Powers. Players with Superpowers are often referred to as Mutants. Psychic Psychic powers have been around for some time but spiked in activity after the bombs fell. Some say it is the result of genetic experiments carried out in some of the shelters or from the doses of radiation that people were exposed to. Magic Magic is classified by source. Magic only started appearing after the Bombs Fell. Nobody knows why this is and is one of the big mysteries of the game to be solved. It is theorized that it had something to do with Occult Technology and how to use it. Prior to the Nuclear Holocaust Magicians were hired by world leaders to help win wars. *'Holy Magic' *'Fel Magic' *'Arcane Magic' Physical Physical based powers are the most common. They appear in the surface races more often than the sheltered ones. These range from forms of Enhanced Physique, to Enhanced Regeneration or Changeling Abilities. Physical powers can also include any powers that are not derived via Magical or Psychic means. Races Humans *'Terran' *'Mutant' *'Cyborg' Aliens *'Martian' *'Draconian' *'Grey' *'Pleiadian' *'Lyran' *'Andromedan' *'Annunaki' *'Angel' *'Devil' *'Archon' Androids Beastkin *'Neko' *'Kitsune' *'Okami' Trivia *Red Sky Online was inspired by the Fallout Game Series. *Red Sky is both a reference to the Soviet Union in the game as well as the so called "Red Sky" after a Nuclear Bomb is detonated. *There are also elements taken from TV shows like Defiance. Category:Red Sky Online